Individuals commonly engage in activities and attend events in outdoor environments. Depending on the weather conditions present in the outdoor environment during an individual's participation in such activities or attendance of such events, the individual may be subjected to intense heat or extreme cold, thus causing the individual to experience discomfort. To provide temporary relief from such discomfort, individuals commonly ingest beverages having a temperature above or below the temperature of the outdoor environment. For instance, to combat the effects of intense heat, individuals may carry or purchase beverage containers containing cooled or iced liquids having a temperature below that of the outdoor environment. Conversely, to combat cold weather conditions, individuals may carry beverage containers containing heated liquids having a temperature above that exhibited by the outdoor environment. Although, ingesting cooled or heated liquids can provide temporary relief from discomforting weather conditions, continued application of cooled or heated air to an individual's may serve to provide more prolonged and effective relief. To this end, attempts have been made in the art to create air conditioning devices designed to utilize the internal contents of a beverage container to cool or warm individuals. However, known devices of this kind are largely impractical or ineffective as they generally either require the use of a specially designed container or lack any means to direct ambient air over or through the internal contents of a beverage container to generate conditioned air sufficient to cool or warm an individual's skin.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for an air conditioning device that can be utilized with known beverage containers and that effectively provides conditioned air to individuals by utilizing the heated or cooled contents of the beverage container.